1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device intended for servocontrolling one or more objects to given positions. These devices are generally used in robotics. They may be involved, for example, in controlling motor shafts. This is the example which will be taken into consideration in what follows. It should, however, be noted that the control device according to the invention applies to the position servocontrol of any object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional device for motor shaft control comprises a servocontrol of position and a servocontrol of speed of the motor shaft.
The speed servocontrol controls the motor shaft as long as the distance separating the actual position of the said shaft from the final position which the latter is to attain is greater than a given value. When this distance attains the said value, the position servocontrol comes in.
There is therefore a switching between the two types of servocontrol. This switching has disadvantages due to the instability inherent in this transition.
The existence of these two types of servocontrol and of the transition which links them requires circuits and algorithms of great complexity, leading to computation times which are often very lengthy.